Northern Lights
by Twistedsystem009
Summary: "This is dangerous." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered. "I hope you know what you're getting into." She looked into his deep emerald eyes. "I would say the same for you, but you have no idea."
1. Chapter 1 In The Shadows

_Aurora closed her eyes, lost in the serenity of the meadow. A waterfull rushed spilled into a pond, the trees moved in the breeze, filtering sunlight. The flowers in the meadow were bright splotches of color. She ran a hand down the tree's trunk, feeling the course bark beneath her fingers was soothing. The soft petals and grass formed a cushion as she fell backwards into the sea of movement. She was alone, but she imagined someone with her. Laughing, smiling, holding...emerald green eyes staring into her pale blue ones. Golden hands, Altmer hands, on her Bosmer ones. A smile formed on seemingly scarred lips. Not visibly scarred, but there was a reason they didn't smile. The reason had scarred them, in a way. She asked questions, to which the answers were muffled by her mind. A name, though, she heard._

_Ondolemar._

Aurora awoke with a start, reaching out for her bow, her dagger, or anything else to protect herself with. She was alone in the temple, though. Why she felt the need to defend herself against these imaginary evils was unknown to her. She dressed in her tunic and breeches, lacing up her boots with nimble fingers. Slinging her bow and quiver across her back, she left the Temple of Dibella and headed for Understone Keep.

The city of Markarth was lovely in the late hours of the afternoon. Sunset was soon to be upon the stone city, and most commoners had returned to their homes for dinner with their families. She crossed the stone bridges, feeling out of place. The orcish bow on her back and sword at her side made her feel out of place. Then again, everyone was out of place in a city they couldn't call home, weren't they?

Water ran from either side of the keep's entrance. She reached out to touch it, feeling an ice spell freeze her hands. She snatched back her hand and scowled inwardly. _Stop it! _She thought to herself. Sometimes Aurora had dreams that foretold a moment to come: a meeting with another person, an event, a death, or even a new life. The name run through her mind as she entered the keep.

_Ondolemar._

She remembered the depth of his emerald eyes and the exact shade of his golden skin, even though she had never met him. Was this a foreshadowing of someone she was soon to meet?

_Ondolemar._

* * *

Ondolemar looked up, feeling as if someone had called his name. He had been staring at the floor previously, bored with his pacing. Nothing interesting ever happened in Markarth, the wretched stone city. As he looked up, the doors to the keep opened with a loud creak and slammed shut with a clang. He stood at the top of the stairs, ready for whoever entered. It was a Bosmer woman, searching the room with slanted pale blue eyes. An orcish bow was strapped to her back and a sword of the same make. She wore a white tunic and breeches, an outfit hardly suitable for an elven woman back in Summerset Isles. Yet again, the Bosmer were much more...wild than the Altmer.

"Excuse me." He stopped her at the top of the stairs. Her eyes flashed, but whether with anger or with annoyance he was unsure. "Yes?" Her voice was smooth, like still water. "I need to know your name before you venture further into the keep." She narrowed her slanted eyes. "Aurora." He raised an eyebrow, and her eyes flashed again. She looked him up and down. "May I have your name?" She rested a hand casually on her bow string. "Ondolemar, Thalmor Justiciar." They shook hands, but as soon as he mentioned his name she pulled hers away as if he shocked her. She brushed past him without another word.

"Stay out of trouble, Bosmer."

* * *

Aurora's hand stung and her mind reeled. Ondolemar. The name ecohed in her head, along with 'Thalmor Justiciar.' And did he tell her to stay out of trouble?

_What a nerve...no, calm. _

She regulated her breathing and fought the urge to look back at him. Instead, she continued to the jarl's throne room, where she met with her uncle, Raerek. He was not her uncle by blood, of course, but rather by marriage.

"Aurora!" Her elderly relative stood. "Why, uncle, I believe you may need a cane!" They both laughed. She exchanged glances with her half brother, mouthing 'Later'. He put an arm around her shoulders and led her to his quarters. She caught Ondolemar's eyes and they exchanged glares. "Is your father still running that brewery? 'Fine Wines' was it?" Raerek asked. Aurora laughed again. "Yes, uncle. Possibly the most typical name for a brewery, but he used it." She remembered the two story brewery that she ran around in as a child. The wooden floors, the paned windows, the creaking door, the smell of alto wine brewing in the golden coloured vats.

She reached into her traveling bag and pulled out a bottle of alto wine, pouring some in a flagon. "How is your family, my dear niece?" Raerek asked. Aurora sighed. "To tell the truth, I'm not quite sure, uncle. I haven't been at home since the falling out with my sister. I can tell you that the forests of Valenwood are ripe with game, though, and that the apple trees are ready for picking." They laughed, and Aurora was suddenly aware of another presence. Someone was watching them. She continued to appear relaxed, while inside she was trying to determine who was watching them and how dangerous they were.


	2. Chapter 2 Perspective

Aurora looked at the two spells in her hands: fire and ice. Complete opposites. He was the fire and she was the ice. Or was it the other way around? Or were they both the same force? She stood and walked to the edge of the pond, not wishing to ponder the questions any longer. The sun set in a tide of flaming orange and bloody crimson in an almost completely white sky. She laid down, her feet at the edge of the pond, and plucked a juniper berry from a bush by her head. Unlike some, Bosmer could handle the strong taste of juniper. A warm breeze swept the few pieces of hair loose from her braid. She sat up, releasing the dark cascade of hair. An elk stood on the top of hill, blocking the sun from where she lay.

_Reaching into her pack, Aurora pulled out a thick roll of paper, a brush, and a small steel tin containing crimson dye that she had made from snowberries. She drew the elk on the hill and the sunset with the crimson coloured dye. She heard soft footsteps behind her. Ondolemar dropped down beside her. She turned her head, watching the emerald eyes observe her drawing and noticed that he wasn't wearing a hood. The breeze blew a strand of silver hair across his face. Aurora tucked behind his ear. He looked up at her and reached up to touch her face. His hands were soft-_

Aurora bolted upright, panting. Sunset had passed, and it was dark now. She slung her pack over her shoulder and gathered herself to leave, then remembered the juniper berries. She bent down and picked a bushel, then headed back to the city of Markarth. She stayed with her uncle that night, and stayed awake reading until around midnight. Closing her book, Aurora stood and stretched, leaving her uncle sleeping peacefully.

The keep was silent and almost completely empty. She wandered, having only been in the keep once, when she was fourteen. All of the doors were closed, all of them except for one. Ondolemar sat at a table with his back to her, pouring over a letter with a quill in his hand. She leaned against the doorway, watching him tense visibly. Without hesitation, he threw an elven dagger over his head. She caught it, fingering the intricate golden designs. He turned and relaxed-but only a little. "What are you doing up so late?" His features were illuminated by the candelight, and his emerald eyes reflected it. "I don't know." She answered, crossing the room to hand him his dagger.

"You might want to see who you're going to hit _before _you throw." She advised, perching herself on his desk. "If I had, whoever it was might have already killed me." He responded, setting down the quill and setting the letter aside. "Who would waste their sweet time taking away your breath?" He paused, staring directly into her eyes as he thought about his answer. "Plenty of people. Assassins who want the Thalmor dead...Stormcloaks..." He gripped the elven dagger tightly as he finished his sentence. "They're just fighting for what they believe in. Ulfric may be a n'wah, but that doesn't mean they all are."

"Language!" He exclaimed, looking at her in shock. She rolled her eyes. "You're not my father. I can curse all I want to." He regained his composure and leaned back in his chair. "What if I had been one of your guards, or a civilian?" She watched him think again. She liked it, the way his emerald eyes distant, but somehow had more depth. He bit the inside of his cheek while he was thinking, too. "If it was anyone other than you, they would have told me they were there, not lurk in the doorway like a stalker." He stood. She raised her eyebrows. "Are you implying that I'm stalking you?" She laughed. "You're the one who '_lurked' _in the shadows while I reunited with my uncle." He spun on his heel.

"We have a lead that he might worship Talos. I wasn't spying on you, I was spying on him." She shook her head. "You're fucked up." She stood, walking in the direction of the door. He pulled her back and pinned her against the wall. "The Empire exists because we allow it to exist, and I'm here to make sure the Jarl of Markarth remembers that." She scoffed, attempting to control her breathing while they were this close. "You should have no part in Skyrim's affairs. _You _were the agressors. _You _caused this war, and the last." She replied, trying not to look into his eyes, but it was so hard not to. She placed her hands on his chest and attempted to push him away, but he didn't move. Her eyes were hard as she faced him. "Let me go." She demanded, never looking away from his eyes. He released her, and she stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3 Worship

**Yes, Aurora is outside again. She's a Bosmer, so I feel like she would rather be outside then in Understone Keep, and after that argument with Ondolemar I don't think she really wants to hang around there. And I added something in chapter one. I forgot that Raerek is the jarl's uncle, so I added something in there about Aurora interacting with him.**

Aurora dove headfirst into the pool. It was rather deep-at least deep enough for her to touch the bottom and resurface without smashing her head. It was late afternoon, and the sun was preparing to retire behind the peak of a mountain. She dryed herself on the shore, closing her eyes and remembering sights, sounds, and smells. It calmed her. The course bark of towering oak trees, the lucious green grass swaying at her feet, the wild flowers growing free of nature's will, a soft blue sky harbouring the flaming golden sun, birds chirping and wolves howling. Her breathing relaxed and she was calm, lying on the bank until the moonlight chilled her skin. She pulled on her tunic and breeches, laced up her boots, and strapped her dagger to her thigh. She had left her bow and pack at the keep, and she felt uneasy without them in the dark. She made it back to Markarth safely.

She felt a chill as she entered the keep, and pulled her still wet hair into a high ponytail. As she returned to her uncle's quarters, she heard Ondolemar's voice coming from within.

"If you don't worship Talos, then why do you have an amulet?"

"I-I don't-"

"Are you going to do more than stutter, fool?"

"Y-you...I..."

"Take him away."

Aurora stepped inside, blocking the doorway. Ondolemar stood near a ransacked dresser, clutching an Amulet of Talos in his hands. Raerek's hands were being tied behind his back by the Thalmor guards. She stared straight into those emerald eyes and said, "I knew that it was stupid to think you were different." She turned to grab her bag from the table next to the door, and froze. Her things had been spread across the table, lined up in neat rows. She laughed bitterly.

"I cannot _believe _you." Her voice grew hard. "You had no right-!" She began angrily. "We had every right to inspect the rest of room where Talos was being worshipped." Ondolemar interrupted calmly. "Have fun rooting through my personal mementos, did you?" She began to angrily shove everything back in her bag. "Good. Because you're never going to see them again." She turned to leave.

"You can't leave Markarth just yet, but you can threaten to all you want." She stopped dead in her tracks. "Why? Because you found my amulet?" He didn't respond. "I don't care if you arrest me, kill me. I don't support the Stormcloaks and I don't worship Talos. The amulet was given to me by my mother. I kept it because it was special." He dismissed his guards, then stood so close to Aurora that she had to look up to meet his eyes. "I wasn't going to arrest you. I didn't find an amulet. I'll convince my guards to never speak of it, as long as you promise too."

"I promise."

Her voice was soft. He began to leave, then turned and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. He brushed his lips against hers lightly and left without another word.

_I promise._

**That was...meh. It was okay-ish, I guess. I don't know. I mean, I **_**did **_**write it, so I don't expect to be perfectly satisfied with it. Love ya guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Beginnings

_**Things are looking up**_

_**Oh, finally**_

_**I **__**never **_thought I'd see the day

_**When you'd smile at me**_

_**We always pull through**_

_**Oh, when we try**_

_**I'm always wrong**_

_**But you're never right**_

_**Oh, you're never right**_

**- Looking Up, Paramore**

* * *

Aurora dropped her pack onto the floor and dropped onto the bed. She was stunned. Where did that come from? He was so calm, so relaxed. She wondered if that was how he acted around his colleagues, or when he was hiding his emotions. She remembered her father acting so nonchalant, when he was really bottling up his emotions, and burst at the most unexpected moments. She closed her eyes, feeling tears surface. It felt odd relating her father to...Ondolemar. She was overreacting, surely. She shouldn't feel like this, she barely knew him.

But she felt like she did. She knew that he bit the inside of his cheek when he was thinking, that he preferred to be outside than inside, that he stressed about every little thing, that he was fire and not ice, that he would rather sink into the shadows, that he was scarred...

She sat up. _Did _she know that? She vaguely remembered her dream. Scarred, not visibly, but there was a reason he did not smile. She reached for her pack, then pulled back her hand, then reached for it again. She sighed, beginning to pace. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she should be focused more on the present, not the future, but she couldn't help it.

What would this turn out to be? Who would hurt who? Would they hurt each other at all?

She threw a cup at the wall. It shattered into shimmering silver pieces on the floor. "Gah!" She exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. She strode to the mirror on the wall behind the wash basin.

"Stop it." She told her reflection sternly. "Don't get involved with him." Releasing a frustrated sigh, she started to pick up the shards of the cup then dropped them back on the floor. Pulling off her breeches and boots, Aurora crawled under the covers. The cascade of...well, she didn't know _what _exactly it was a cascade of...had stopped.

Aurora briefly forgot about the previous night, until she saw the smashed cup on the floor. She splashed her face with cold water more times than was needed, and dressed slowly. She looked down at her bow and pack, trying to decide whether she was going out or not. She decided on just taking her dagger. Before she left the room, her stomach knotted with fear. Surely, Ondolemar would be pacing the halls as he normally did. She couldn't avoid him if he was.

He was walking his usual route, but he barely acknowledged her. Simply a glance and nod of his head, not even stopping. She returned the sharp nod, then continued on to the meadow where she spent her spare time. She laid in the same spot where she had daydreamed about Ondolemar. Turning her head to the left, she saw the juniper bush. She fingered one of the berries, then squashed it between her teeth. She paced, sat, thought...but got nowhere near whatever she was looking for. She decided to go back to Understone Keep. They had to talk sometime.

He was still pacing his usual route. She stopped to admire him for a few brief seconds. Perfect bone structure, flowing silvery hair, the deepest emerald eyes, and he must be at least six or seven feet tall. Clearing her throat, she continued on. His guards glared at her, seeming rather protective.

She sat in her uncle's quarters for hours, just sitting. She read a few chapters, drew scenes of nature, organized her pack over and over again. She thought about her uncle. He was never coming back. She could become the jarl's steward. She _was _his half sister, and they hadn't seen each other in so long. She reached up to touch her neck. The amulet was there, the pendant resting cold and hard against her skin. She'd been wearing it for so long she probably hadn't realized that she was wearing it anymore. It was a comfortable weight hidden by her tunic, away from the prying eyes of the Thalmor.

She looked into the fireplace thoughtfully. She knew Ulfric was only in it for the throne, and that the Empire would crumble if he won the war. She believed in the Imperials, but the Thalmor...the Thalmor she hated. Ondolemar was different in a way. Nicer, less arrogant, maybe a bit more handsome than his male colleagues. He wasn't entirely perfect. He was still arrogant sometimes, and he could be harsh and terrifying. When Aurora was convinced it was finally nightfall, she headed to Ondolemar's room.

it was empty, but she suspected he would be there soon. She took a seat at his desk, picking up the elven dagger that he had thrown at her that night. She traced the intricate designs carved in gold. She didn't even hear him come in.

"I see that you're the one rooting through my things now." She flinched and set down the dagger. "I didn't go through your personal belongings, now did I?" She returned, standing. Without warning, he pulled her close, and then lifted her to eye level, so that she was practically sitting on the back of the chair. "This is dangerous." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered.

"I hope you know what you're getting into." She looked into his eyes. "I would say the same for you." His face remained blank. "But you have no idea."

* * *

**So, yeah, I changed the last part. I still want to have that heart-pounding romance without them rushing into anything too fast.**


	5. Chapter 5 Romance Novel

**So...the last chapter...I made the end different, because I don't want to rush into anything too fast. It was late when I posted it and I wasn't really thinking about it. Anyway, I suggest going back and reading that part before you read this chapter. And this is literally my favorite song right now, and I'm so glad that it applies to this chapter. :D**

_**I want to take you far from the cynics in this town**_

_**And kiss you on the mouth**_

_**We'll cut our bodies free from the tethers of this scene,**_

_**Start a brand new colony**_

_**Where everything will change,**_

_**We'll give ourselves new names (identities erased)**_

_**The sun will heat the grounds**_

_**Under our bare feet, in this brand new colony**_

_**Everything will change, oOo oOo...**_

**- Ben Gibbard, Brand New Colony **

**(the acoustic version is the best!)**

* * *

Aurora swung her legs over the edge of the stone bed. Gods, her back hurt. When her uncle was still her, she slept on a bedroll, which was _so _much more comfortable than the crude stone. She dressed, slung her bow over her back, and left the keep. No one was awake yet, which was what she had hoped for. She left for the meadow, where the sun was just rising. She stood on the hill where the elk had stood, scanning the fields below. She watched the field below fill with elk, rabbits, wolves, and the birds fly from their nests. Only a few years ago, she had pledged to never eat meat again. That was when she realized how cruel it was, killing other beings for your own purpose.

Many disagreed with her, but she ignored them. She formed her own opinon, an opinon that no one could change. She turned facing the part of the meadow where she spent her spare time. The small waterfall spilling into the deep pond, the patch of oak trees, the juniper bush. A small rabbit stood on the bank of the pond. She approached him cautiously.

"Hey, little guy." She whispered, cautiously reaching out to stroke his fur. He looked at her, cocked his head, then hopped forward. She smiled, feeling the silky fur beneath her fingers. He put his paws on her knees and jumped into her lap, nestling into her warmth. She sat, watching the sunrise, stroking the rabbit's fur. A warm breeze blew her bangs into her eyes. She thought she heard someone approaching.

"Aurora?" Ondolemar's voice intruded on the perfect silence. She turned her head, careful not to disrupt the rabbit, who seemed to be dozing off slowly. He wasn't wearing his Thalmor robes, but a simple tunic and belted breeches. He sat down next to her, chuckling. "What?" She asked. "You're mothering a bunny." She smirked. "You're jealous." He kissed her softly. The rabbit jumped up and hopped over the hill.

The sun had risen, and the silence was restored as the both sat, watching absolutely nothing. Aurora removed her bow and set it beside her. Ondolemar turned his head. "What do you do out here?" He asked. She moved the slightest bit closer to him. "Enjoy the serenity." She answered. A breeze ruffled his silver hair. "It's beautiful." He remarked, looking at her the whole time. "It is."

He scooped her onto his lap, kissing her again. His fingers were cold as he ran them across her cheeks, staring into her eyes. She took a deep, shuddering breath. Her skin chilled. He set her down, watching her catch her breath. She took one of his hands and began to trace circles on his palms absentmindedly. Her fingers trailed up his arm, to his neck, and then his face. He continued to watch her. Her lips began to move, but only barely. He strained his ears to hear her.

She seemed to be whispering a prayer. Their eyes met, and she inhaled sharply. He placed a hand under her chin, kissing her. He looked back at the faint outline of Markarth. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and her eyes were closed when she looked down. He wanted to take her somewhere far away from the Thalmor, far away from danger. He tilted his head so that it was resting on hers. She sighed.

* * *

**Was that sweet...ish maybe? **


	6. Chapter 6 Moan

_**You have a moan all of your own**_

_**And I can feel it down to the bone**_

_**You have a moan all of your own**_

_**And I can feel it down to the bone**_

_**You have a dangerous face and illegal taste**_

_**And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade**_

_**Be patient**_

_**Behave**_

**- Moan, Cute Is What We Aim For**

**Yeah, their lyrics don't make sense, but it applies. And cute may be what they aim for, but their lead singer is not at ALL cute.**

Aurora bit down on a carrot, using the awkward silence to rest. "So, Aurora, how's everything back in Valenwood?" Igmund asked. "I haven't been back to visit my father since the falling out with Elimali." She answered, her voice emotionless and her face blank. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Igmund called with no hesitation. Ondolemar entered, greeting Aurora politely. "Milady." He said to her, clasping his hands behind his back and inclining his head. "Justiciar." She replied, returning the gesture. "Jarl Igmund, there has been a public display of affection for Talos in the marketplace. Would you like me to handle it?" Igmund sighed and nodded. Aurora stood. "Where are you going, Aurora?" He called after her, but she acted as if she didn't hear him.

Ondolemar glanced down at her as she caught up with him. "What are you doing?" He asked, slowing his stride so she didn't have to run to keep up. "I want to see what's going on." She answered simply, pushing open the door to Markarth for them. He stopped and turned to face her. "Go back to Igmund." He commanded sternly. She furrowed her brow. "No." She continued to walk. He sighed.

"We don't have anything to talk about." He glanced down at her again. "You and Igmund?" She could see the marketplace now. Several people were gathered around some object of interest. She nodded. "It's always so awkward. He doesn't know anything about me, and I don't want to know anything about him." They crossed over a stone bridge. "Why?" Ondolemar asked. She shrugged.

"He's ignorant, arrogant. We don't have anything in common. We're complete opposites." She glanced up into his emerald eyes. "Fire and ice." Her voice was almost a whisper. Ondolemar pushed through the crowd, Aurora following in his wake. A man was on his knees before a shrine to Talos, praying. Ondolemar stood over him.

"Rise." He commanded, but the man did ignored him. Aurora stood behind and to the left of Ondolemar, her eyes flitting from him to the worshipper and back again. "I said, rise." His voice was stony, like the city around him. The man looked up, pausing in his prayers. He stood and, without warning, prepared a spell in his hands. Ondolemar pushed Aurora to the ground as a storm of snow and frost engulfed the marketplace. When it ended, Ondolemar was trying to lure the man forward.

Aurora drew her dagger behind her back, slipping through the crowd until she stood behind the man. She pressed her dagger to his throat, looking at Ondolemar as she said, "Don't try anything." His guards came running up behind him, their eyes falling upon the scene with glares directed at Aurora. "If you would like to proceed, Justiciar." She lowered her dagger from his throat, digging the hilt into his back, pushing him towards Ondolemar. She sheathed it.

"Many thanks, milady." He said, still look directly at her. He then addressed the worshipper, looking away. Aurora inclined her head, making her way back towards the keep. Ondolemar caught up with her, saying, "You could have gotten hurt." She looked up at him. "I knew what I was doing. This isn't my first day in the presence of danger, Ondolemar." He glanced behind him. His guards were just now leading the worshipper away. "It was certainly dangerous, but it worked all the same. Thank you, Aurora." She stopped.

"You're welcome, Justiciar." She only addressed him by his title because his guards were within earshot now. He cleared his throat and dismissed her as his guards stopped beside them, the worshipper with them. When she looked back over her shoulder, he was speaking with them, arms crossed.

She entered Understone Keep to see Igmund pacing the top of the stairs. "Aurora!" He called to her, alerting the entire keep of her arrival. She grinded her teeth. "Why did you leave?!" She stopped a few steps away from the top of the staircase. "I wanted to see what was going on." She answered, making it seem obvious. "You could have been hurt!" She glared and got so close that she could feel his breath.

"I can handle myself."

She growled it through clenched teeth, then pushed past him to her quarters. She was sick of people thinking she was weak. By 'people' she meant every gods-damned person in Skyrim. No one back in Valenwood would dare touch her, much less speak to her. In _Skyrim, _however, everyone assumed she was a frail child who would bleed out with one slice of a blade upon her tender skin. She growled in frustration. She hated being treated inferior-weaker-than everyone else.

There was a knock at the door. "Gods!" She muttered, pulling open the door angrily. Ondolemar stood there, surprised by her reaction. "Are you alright?" He asked, stepping inside. "I'm fine!" She yelled, running a hand through her hair and ruining her braid. He furrowed his brow. "You sure?" She exhaled through her nose, pressing her tongue to the back of her top front teeth. "Yes." She answered, her voice hard.

"You don't have to be angry with me." He said, kissing her. "I know." She replied after he pulled away. She looked up at him, then kissed him roughly. He was still for a few seconds, then took her shoulders and pushed her away gently. "Aurora,"

"Shut up." She growled, removing his hands and kissing him again. She broke the kiss and pressed her back against the wall, pulling Ondolemar against her. She found the tie to his robes and unlaced it, letting him do the rest. He pulled off Aurora's tunic. His eyes landed on the amulet around her neck, which she pulled over her head and tossed into an open drawer nearby.

She pulled off his tunic, then kissed him again, her hands on his muscular chest. She moaned against his lips, kicking off her boots. She took his arm and led him to the bed, where she pushed him down. She straddled him, kissing down his chest. "Aurora..." He moaned. She paused to remove her breeches. Kissing him again, she entangled a hand in his hair. He flipped her over, so that she was underneath him.

"Ondolemar." She gasped as he kissed down her neck. She jerked beneath him as he removed her breastband, biting down on one of her nipples. Her breathing quickened as he moved to the next one. He kissed down her stomach, to the waistline of her underwear.

He lowered his head, and she dug her fingernails into his shoulder as she reached her climax. He lifted his head, kissing her. Her lids flashed open, revealing her pale blue eyes.

"Ondolemar."


	7. Chapter 7 Discovered

Every inch of her body _shrieked _in protest as Aurora stood. She put a hand on the wall, pressing her lips together to stop from screaming.

"Gods..." She exhaled through her teeth, throwing open the wardrobe for a tunic, so she didn't have to bend down to pick up her old one. Her eyes fell upon a white dress. It had once been a tunic that was much too long, but with some modifications, she made it into a dress. _Pinch the waist, shorten the sleeves, hem, and adjust the neckline. _She thought, remembering the hours she had spent straining her eyes in dim candlelight with blood stained fingers working on it. She rolled her eyes. She was _not _a seamstress.

She slipped it on, then remembered her boots and undergarments...on the floor...far away. She sighed and bit her lip in pain as she bent down to pick them up. She slid them on without taking off the dress and pulled on a pair of leggings, then laced up her boots. As she slung her bow and quiver over her back, Ondolemar stirred. She stood before the mirror, watching his reflection as she braided her hair. "Aurora?" He furrowed his brow. "Are you wearing a dress?" She turned. "Yes." She answered, crossing to the dresser and reaching for her amulet.

"Now," She began, hiding the amulet in her pack. "I'm in tremendous pain, so I'm going to take a walk." She kissed him gently. "Tell me this is a bad idea." She sighed when she reached the doorway. He laid on his stomach, the furs covering the lower half of his form, shining in the candlelight. "This is a bad idea." He laughed unconvincingly. She glared playfully.

Somehow, everything seemed more real. The sound of her boots on the stone, the arrows banging against her quiver, the birds chirping, the water running, the colors. She wandered on the road out of the city, not even looking for the meadow. She walked all day, and returned to the city at nightfall, even more sore than before, if that was possible. She found Ondolemar in his room, sitting at his desk. She closed the door behind her and collapsed on the bed.

"Good evening." He turned to face her. She gave a muffled response, her face buried in a pillow. He laughed. "You _could _have rested, you know." He took a seat next to her. She sat up. "I can't sit still unless I'm forced to." He pinned her arms to her side and halfway sat on her lap. "Is this enough force?" He whispered.

"No." She brought up one of her knees and pushed him away with it, gaining control of her legs. She tried to shake him off, but he kept them there, smiling. She grinned back, pushing against his chest with her feet. "Ha!" She exclaimed triumphantly, wrapping her arms around his neck. There was a knock at the door. She stood, and he returned to his desk chair. "Enter."

Igmund stepped inside, looking between them suspiciously. "Aurora, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I was..." She glanced at Ondolemar. "I was thanking her for her help today." He answered for her calmly. "Help?" The jarl raised an eyebrow. "I helped him contain the worshipper earlier." Igumund grabbed Aurora's arm. "You can't just run off! You're always getting into all kinds of trouble. You're coming-"

"I don't need you to tell me what I can and cannot do." She said with disgust, shrugging away him arm. "I'm not a child, and you're _not _my brother." He looked taken aback. "I...I just came to see why you took the day off, Justiciar." He said quietly. "I was feeling under the weather." Ondolemar answered simply, acting as if the exchange between Aurora and Igmund had never happened. "Well, I hope that you feel better soon, Justiciar." The jarl nodded and left.

"Are you okay?" Ondolemar asked softly. Aurora stood with her back turned to him, arms crossed. "Yeah. I just...cracked. I feel bad. Maybe I should go apologize..." She looked up at the door, which was open. "He deserved it. You can handle yourself." He said, turning her around. She sighed, biting her lip. "Just kiss me."

He bent his head, and she stood on her toes. Their lips just barely touched, until he picked her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. She smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Someone gasped.

"By the Gods! Justiciar, I-I-" One of the female guards exclaimed. Ondolemar dropped Aurora, who almost fell over. "I'm so sorry!" She squealed hiding her eyes. "It's...fine." Ondolemar managed between her ramblings. "Don't tell anyone what you saw here, alright? It was an accident, you don't have to apologize." He assured her. Aurora glanced at him. "He's right. You don't need to apologize, you did nothing wrong." She stopped speaking, looking up at her. "T-thank you, milady." She left. "Think she'll tell anyone?"

"As long as she doesn't go blurting it out to the whole keep, I think we'll be fine."

* * *

**That was a suckish ending line. Sorry :( See ya...later.**

**Um...bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rescue

_**Could have given up so easily**_

_**I was a few cheap shots away**_

_**From the end of me**_

_**Taken for granted**_

_**Almost everything**_

_**That I would have died for**_

_**Just yesterday**_

_**Just yesterday**_

**-Looking Up, Paramore**

Aurora remembered being awoken in the middle of the night by shrieks and smoke. The city was under attack. She insisted on fighting. She remembered standing before the throne room, sword raised. She cut through the Stormcloaks with ease. She then joined the archers on the tops of buildings and towers. Her aim was better than theirs, and her arrows more powerful, but she wouldn't have been able to take down as many Stormcloaks alone. The city wasn't captured, but Ondolemar was missing.

"Igmund!" Aurora called. Everyone stood on the streets, some helping the guards dispose of the bodies and others unable to move with shock. "Igmund!" She was closer now, within earshot. "Where's the Justiciar?" She asked, looking between him and his court. "I...I don't know." She felt a flash of panic. "Do you think...?" She trailed off, not able to voice her thought, but Igmund seemed to know what she was trying to say.

"That they captured him? Most likely. Why do you care?" She clenched her fists, trying to control herself. She let out a string of profantites aimed towards the Stormcloaks and spun on her heel. "Aurora? Where are you going?" He called after her. "To have a few..._words _with Ulfric concering our Justiciar."

She knew why he had captured him. To get her to join his cause. It was a few months ago that she returned to Skyrim. She sailed in to Windhelm, and she caught his eye. She was strong and fearless; defiant. She refused his many offers and attempts at flattery and romance. She would do whatever she could to get Ondolemar back, even if it meant selling her soul.

She pushed open the doors to the Palace of Kings, seething with anger. Ulfric smiled at her. "Hello, Aurora." He greeted her. "Let him go." She said, her voice a deadly whisper. "We haven't even restrained him yet, my dear." He stood, attempting to touch her arm. She growled and stepped back. "You're not an animal." He reminded her. "Don't touch me!" She shouted when he reached for her again. "Alright, alright. Shall we discuss this in private?" He glanced around the room. Several of its inhabitants had turned their heads to see why she had raised her voice.

"No. We're talking about this _now._" She wasn't going to let him get away with this. "You want me to let him go. What do you offer in return?" She hesitated. "Anything. Just return him to me." He smiled at her, making her tense and narrow her eyes with disgust. "Join my cause. He will be free, I assure you." She stared him straight in the eyes. "I will."

He may have wounded her, but he hadn't broken her.

Ondolemar was led from the dungeons by a female guard. She walked silently, but looked about cautiously, as if expecting someone to jump around the corner at any time. She accompanied him to the carriage, where another guard waited. He climbed into it, leaning his head back, breathing in clean air. There was a loud thud and a groan. He heard his neck pop as his head snapped up to see what had happened. The female guard was climbing into the carriage, and the guard that they had met at the carriage lay on the ground, still breathing, but inconscious. The carriage began to move, and she kept her head down until they were out of sight of the gates. She pulled off her helmet.

"Ondolemar!" Aurora cried, throwing her arms around him. "I was so scared that wouldn't work." She pulled off her Stormcloak armour. She was wearing that white dress underneath. She began to shiver. "You should put that armour back on. It's warm." She gathered the curiass and its accessories. "I'm never going to dress myself in Ulfric's curiass again." She replied, throwing it over the edge of the cart. He held her, and she rested her head on his chest. "What did it take to get me out of there?" He asked softly. "Ulfric swore me in, was going to have me watched at all times to make sure I honoured my promise. I didn't." She answered, her eyes closed.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked. For once he could think of nothing. "We're going to Solitude. Elisif has long since owed me a favor, and now she's repaying it with her protection. Then..." She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"We leave."


	9. Chapter 9 Protection

The city of Solitude seemed to shimmer. Aurora remembered her first impression of the city. That it was made purely out of blue and silver, a glistening capital of wealth and knowledge.

She was wrong.

The glimmer reflecting off of the Imperial capital gave her a headache. Ondolemar put an arm around her and led her through the city, to the Blue Palace. She lifted her eyes when they were inside, no longer having to protect from the silver sparkling in the sunlight. "Let me do the talking." She whispered to Ondolemar, readjusting her bow.

"Lady Elisif," She curtsied. "Aurora! What a surprise. Come now, you don't need to use titles. We're friends." She smiled. "This is Ondolemar. He is a Thalmor Justiciar assigned to Markarth." Elisif acknowledged him, then looked back to Aurora. "If he was assigned to Markarth, then what are you doing here?" She glanced at Ondolemar, flashing him a flirtatous smile. Aurora felt a pang of jealousy. "That's why we're here. May we talk in private?" She asked, exchanging glares with Falk Firebeard, her steward. "Of course. Falk, notify me if anything important happens." Elisif gathered her skirts and led them to her quarters.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, offering them a seat. "No." Aurora answered, sitting. "When Markarth was attacked, Ondolemar was captured by the Stormcloaks." She took his hand under the table. "Ulfric was using him to get me to join his cause." She swallowed painfully. "I agreed to do anything to free him, and Ulfric...swore me in." She dropped her gaze. "I murdered a guard and took her armour. We escaped from Windhelm unscathed, but Ulfric will be looking for me." She looked up at Elisif. "I'm asking for your protection for the time being, until we're ready to leave Skyrim." Elisif bit her lip.

"I will grant it to you. You may stay here in the palace." Aurora gave her a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Elisif." The jarl gave Aurora a tender smile. "Anything for a friend." She said softly. "I'll provide you with everything you need for your journey." She looked between the two of them. "I'm guessing you don't want seperate rooms?" Aurora glanced at Ondolemar, who shook his head. Elisif smiled. "Your room is at the end of the hall, on the left." She said, returning to her throne. Aurora looked up at Ondolemar.

They were safe.

Aurora signed her name at the end of her letter, then pushed the parchment away. She crossed the room to Ondolemar, who was sitting on a window seat in front of the curved window that stretched from floor to ceiling. A soft gust of wind ruffled her hair, causing the candlelight to flicker. "Who were you writing to?" He asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Igmund. I asked him to send my things to Solitude. I didn't think to grab anything when I left for Windhelm." She looked out at the moon shining in the sky.

"We'll be fine, right?"

"I'll be fine as long as you're by my side."

**Wow. Only one or two more chapters to go! See ya in chapter 10!**


End file.
